Just a Bit Kooky
by Advent of Insanity
Summary: Full Summ Inside! Please Read before reading the Story! AU! What if Light had grown up with a Neighbor? A rather... unique... girl that has been his 'best friend' since primary school? A girl that may or may not be just a little Clinically Insane...?
1. Enter, the Strange and Insane Heroine!

**Title**: Just a Bit Kooky

**Alt. Title**: A Little Crazy

**Summary**: AU! What if Light had grown up with a Neighbor? A rather... _unique_... girl that has been his 'best friend' since elementary school...? A girl that may or may _not_ be just a _little_ Clinically Insane? What if she was the reason he had first wanted to be a Doctor...? And what if she had a secret of her own...?

**Warnings**: Crack! and Mild! Insanity (maybe just plain Idiocy, while we're at it. =P), Shounen-Ai Mentions!, _Possible_ Shoujo-Ai Mentions!, _Possibly!_Disturbing Misunderstandings, Definite AU! and probably more...

**Genres**: (Crack!) Humor/Parody & Friendship (No Romance, Pairings and/or shippings atm, sorry!)

**Notes**: Mostly rather pointless stuff, so I may or may not continue it for a few chapters... possibly. Technically Drabble/One-shots centered in this 'AU'. I'm not sure how far I'm gonna take this, but we'll see...

Also mostly made for self-entertainment and a 'what if' scenario that I thought would be funny. My apologies if characters are a bit OoC, but... Well, Life's just not that perfect... (And there're notes at the bottom, too, in order not to take up too much space up here or waste your time in case you want to be incredibly and ignore it) Currently taking place just a little before the actual series... Or before Light finds his Death Note, if you prefer.

**DISCLAIMER**: In no way do I own Death Note. Just the Insanity of this... uh, _plot_. Yeah, plot, and the Insanity of my OC... and _her_ insanity, of course. Now what the hell are you still reading this for? Get moving! The Chapter's not going to be read unless you read it, yeah?

* * *

><p>It was a typical morning. The birds tweeted and chirped as they awakened from their nests, hopping from branch to branch or tree to tree. The sun dyed the sky a reddish-orange shade as it peered over the horizon, and there was barely a cloud in the sky...<p>

In a certain household, the Yagami family slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of a shadowy figure that was making its way towards their suburban home.

Said figure was sneaking from building to building, as if trying to stay hidden -though it was quite obvious that she was present to those that looked. The early-bird residents ignored it, though, quite used to it, and took the figure's appearance as a signal to start the new day.

The four members of the Yagami family slept on.

Outside, the figure had already managed to -somehow- climb over fence, and was (quite clumsily, actually) scaling the tree closest to the second-floor window of the house. Perching precariously -and as far out as possible- on the branch closest to the her destination, she reached out, just as the last cloud drifted out of the way, allowing the sun to shine down on her _just_ enough that anyone looking could clearly see that the figure was...

Female. Completely, and utterly female.

And an adolescent, as well, as she wore the Daikoku Private Academy's girls' winter uniform -which consisted of a tan sailor-shirt, a black skirt, and a red tie- since the school board was still being stubborn about not allowing them change until the usual time -as with any year- and despite the fact that it had already been _spring_, now, for almost _two weeks_ already...

Suddenly, the branch gave out, just as she had inched forward enough to touch the window.

* * *

><p>It was a perfectly normal day...<strong><em><br>_**

**_SNAP. _**"...Uh-oh..." **_CRASH!_**

Or, it _would_ have been but for one important thing, as a short scream accompanied the crash, followed by a muffled, "_I'M OK!_" in response, as the brunette adolescent groaned, turning to lay on his other side while using his pillow to cover his poor ears as he ignored the tell-tale signs of the fact that his so-called (and self-dubbed) 'best friend' had arrived to wake him up...

"LIGHT-KUN~~~!" the girl greeted quite cheerful and chipperly despite the fact that she had just fallen at _least_ one story from the branch she had been on (considering it- er, she- had been right next to his window at the time of the accident)...

At _five in the morning._

It happened _every day_, too. Every morning, the otherwise respected 'genius' student was visited by his 'best-friend-since-primary-school', so that she could 'wake him up' for them -him?- to get ready for school...

_Two full hours_ before the time he actually _supposed_ to get up.

The only _good_ (probably) thing about it was probably the fact that the entire neighborhood was so used to this (the chaos) by now (well, who _wouldn't_ after... what, a little over _ten_ years of this daily occurrence?), that they were able to ignore the hyper-active, possibly _clinically insane_ female. It was a wonder that no one had reported her for disrupting the peace, though he did have to wonder _why_ she insisted on climbing up the tree by his window in order to wake him up...

She always ended up having to come in through the front door anyways, and it probably wouldn't quite so 'bothersome' or 'disturbing' if she would just go in that way from the beginning...

_And here she come now_, he thought. He could hear the front door open as his mother let the idiotic female in (if only to shut her up and to make sure she didn't cause any more chaos -though really, that was probably rather impossible, as the girl was practically chaos itself, were it human, female, and a teenager), and the sound of feet pounding up the stairs practically a mile a minute followed as it _always_ did.

And as always, he would count in his head, trying to delay the inevitable -and partly in wonder that she could not only come up so quickly, but that it was like clockwork now. Literally. Especially since she always took the _exact_ same amount of time doing so.

And... (three... two... one-!)

_BAM!_ There she was...

His door was opened with a loud slam that was so loud that he really wouldn't be surprised if at _least_ half the surrounding neighborhood had heard it. Quickly followed by an insanely chipper girl that immediately hurried over to the brown-haired and brown-eyed teen that continued to feign sleep -despite the fact that not even the _deepest_ sleeper could possibly sleep through her 'arrival', and the fact that, considering the last part of this statement, he had been really been awake since her first 'call'.

"Ne, ne, Light-kun, Light-kun~~!" she called ecstatically (as usual), "Hurry, hurry! Hurry and wake up, ne~~? !" she would then exclaim -as _always_- while Light would try (or pretend to, depending on his mood) to sleep for a few more seconds, _but_, as it would be in vain as always, would sigh and sit up calmly to greet her.

"Good _Morning_, Choukō," he greeted dryly (though she probably wouldn't be too affected if he were at all irritable or grouchy, aside from doubling her efforts to make his see the 'bright side' of things), as _usual. (sigh_.)

"Oh," she'd blink, typically having been but a _second_ away from flinging the blankets off of her '_dear friend_'. Really, one of the reasons he would wake up _then_. _Especially_ in case she got the urge to 'copy those people on the tv' and douse him with a glass of_ice_ cold water, as she was sometimes wont to do, before she would give him a _perfectly_ innocent smile, and a "Good Morning, Light-kun!" Something he really couldn't be surprised about considering how _oblivious _she could be to the negative actions and(/or) reactions that took place around her. Either because of, or... well, due to her (which is really the same thing).

But, as always, Light wouldn't be able to help smiling a bit crookedly at that bright smile, though he also couldn't help shaking his head (mentally) every time as well, before shooing her out so he'd be able to dress.

"Good Morning," he'd greet again genially (because her memory could also be short at times as well), before continuing on. "Now, would you please leave so I can change?" he would ask just as amiably -although, there was usually an undercurrent of a threat that the dense girl never seemed to get (or even understand)...

"Eh?" she'd blink, tilting her head slightly in confusion...

And he would sigh... _again_.

Something that he seemed to have been doing _quite_ often since he'd first met her, he'd muse if he ever thought about it...

* * *

><p><strong>More Notes and Other Stuff<strong> (ie the "End Notes/Extras"): So... yeah. The first chapter is more of an introduction to the character, which is why it's _so _short... Only three characters mentions, and two that actually show up, too -one of which is my OC. whose full name is "Masshiro, Choukō" (yes there's supposed to be that line thingie over the o) which stands for 'Pure White' and 'Butterfly Light'... or Girl... whichever you prefer (with or without the thing over the o), in case you're interested. But anyways, I may get lazy and drop the ō for a plain o, if I get too lazy to copy/paste, so there you go.

And yes, Daikoku is the school that Light was at when he picked up the Death Note. Also, just to reiterate -I'm really not quite sure where I wanna take this aside from a few ideas. But for now, it'll probably just be a one/two-shot broken into parts, so expect it to be short unless I feel like making it an actual story...

Which will depend on you -in other words: Please review!

Choukō: Yup! And then we'll get to spend lots~~ more fun time with Light-kun! And maybe even L/Ryuu-san and Ryuk-kun! (lol! They're so similar and they rhyme!)

AI: Exactly! It'll definitely be another one or two chapters not including the 'Intro', though...

Light: *off to the side* _sigh_... Which probably translates to_ more_ torture for me...

AI: Yup~~!

Light: *twitches slightly and speaks dryly* That doesn't really make me feel any better...

AI: So? *doesn't really care* In _any_ case! Everyone, please remember to review and tell me what you think! Anonymous Reviews will be allowed and supported so long as it's not 'hate-mail' type things like "You suck" or something like that for no reason, and without pointing out any flaws...

Choukō: 'cuz that'd be mean...!

AI: Yes, yes it would. This is _also_ the first story I've got on this account, and I'd like to be able to _not_ have anything tragi-er... _terrible..._ to befall anyone...

Especially my story!

Choukō: Eh? Are Stories people too?

AI: of course! So please don't hurt its feelings!

Choukō: Eh~~ Choukō didn't know that! Choukō will be careful not to hurt Mr- er... Mrs...?- Story!

AI: Ahahah... *sweats thinking about * Why are you talking in third person anyway...?

Choukō: Hmn? Oh... 'cuz it's fun, of course! And it's cute right? 'Sanity-san thinks it's cute, ne?

AI: Er... suuure...

Choukō: See?


	2. The Series Begins

**Title**: Just a Bit Kooky

**Alt. Title**: A Little Crazy

**Summary**: AU! What if Light had grown up with a Neighbor? A rather... _unique_... girl that has been his 'best friend' since elementary school...? A girl that may or may _not_ be just a _little_ Clinically Insane? What if she was the reason he had first wanted to be a Doctor...? And what if she had a secret of her own...?

**Warnings**: Crack!, and Mild! Insanity (maybe just plain Idiocy, while we're at it. =P), Shounen-Ai Mentions!, _Possible_ Shoujo-Ai Mentions!, _Possibly!_Disturbing Misunderstandings, Definite AU! and probably more...

**Genres**: (Crack!) Humor/Parody & Friendship (No Romance, Pairings and/or shippings atm, sorry!)

**Notes**: Again, mostly pointless stuff... Probably. So far, two reviews~~ Thank you _deepoblivion99_ and _Akimi-kun_, for your lovely reviews~~ I was going to hold off on this chapter because I felt like it wasn't good enough yet, but after reading over it again, and deeming it borderline 'acceptable', I decided to not try to 'better' it since I'm sure you're waiting and starting to get bored of this story. *winks* lol.

And again, apologies for any OoC-ness of the characters, but as this is AU... Well, I did my best~~

(Oh, and PS: For some reason the bold didn't show up last chapter... *frowns* Dunno why, but it's not too major, so I don't think it needs fixing -tell me if you'd all prefer for me to do so, though...)

**DISCLAIMER**: It's boring when things are done the same over and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and _over_ again. So let's mix things up, shall we~~?

**Light**: _sigh_... I'm probably going to regret this later, aren't I...?

**AoI**: Yup~~ So get to it! *grin*

**Light**: AoI -or "Advent of Insanity"- san does not own the Death Note, me, Ryuk, or most of what appears in this story...

Except Choukō. Choukō and the plot-line/idea belong _completely_ to her... (thank _god_)

**AoI**: Exactly! *pretending not to hear* Now what ya waitin' for? Get to it! (the fic, reading the fic!)

* * *

><p>Days- er, weeks... Months?<p>

Ahem! Yes, it was months into Light and Choukō's final school year at Daikoku, time had gone on rather typically for that time. And, as Light (at the very least) didn't need to be in the same class as his nutty-as-a-granola-bar best friend, it was both relaxing and yet... _boring..._ at the same time. As usual, the genius didn't really need to pay too much attention, since he was at the top of his class -not to mention his _year_- but he tried to pay a_ little_ attention, as he would probably end up re-teaching Choukō the material anyways.

She _was_ a bit of a space-case along with being, well, _nutty_, after all. So he typically had to tutor her anyways, since she also had a mild case of ADHD -something she had also been diagnosed with, but not really major enough for her to have to take medication for... _unfortunately_. At any rate, his mind had started to wander off again, after being called on for 'not paying attention', though he got the answer correct (as always), when something black and fluttery caught his attention outside the window.

It looked a bit like one of those leather-covered notebooks, but he really couldn't tell from the distance he was at, really. Staring in surprise -and confusion- he realized he was openly staring, when a few of the students around him go quiet (probably staring at him, and trying to see what was wrong, or what he'd seen), when he shook his head, and turned his attention back to his notebook, absently making the (detailed) notes he would need to make for Choukō.

The girl's notes -_and_ handwriting- tended to be all over the place, and it really was hard enough trying to teach her without getting exasperated. Well, she was in one of the lowest classes, and yet she always managed to pass at an average -it was surprising, really. But then again, her, eh... 'problems'... might have contributed to that.

Aside from being a bit messy in her writing, she was also rather -well, _very_, actually- dense. She probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a- well, okay, so maybe he would have been exaggerating a _bit_ if he continued that line of thought -but _really_, she was the oddest person one could ever hope to meet (if one even _wanted_ to meet such people, anyway). Their main academic subjects were typically the same, though -just taught in different styles as pertaining to each teacher, so he could tutor her in math and other such academic subjects, and, luckily, she could hold for herself in the extracurriculars.

After all, she couldn't climb a tree, fall, and still be okay without being either majorly lucky, or majorly athletic. or_ both_ -which she were, though she may not look it at times. Art... well, she wasn't _too_ bad at it, it was just that her attention was impossible to keep focused on one thing for too long, unless she started to get irritable -_twitchy_, even- though she might have been considered a good artist if she could be bothered to complete even _one_ of them.

But enough of that, by the time he had finished his mental, er... 'rant', class had finished, and he had somehow managed to take the notes and continue to muse about his so-called best friend. Really, she was rather strange. He'd helped her one time, and hadn't avoided her like the plague, after her parents had died, and she had ended up latching onto him...

Like a leech, really -only one with super-suction power, and that wasn't too parasitic... well, not _totally_ anyway.

As he stood, though, a light clamor made him pause, as a familiar set of footfalls reached his ears, and he frowned, worried as to why she could -or would- be running as fast as she probably was and, as it was, he had been about to hurry over when the door rolled open with a 'snap' and he found himself facing an out of breath Choukō (well, it was understandable, though, considering that her classroom was in the opposite side of the school), and relaxed.

What the- he thought, suddenly feeling relief. For _some_ reason he had been worried that something might had been wrong, but, from the way she immediately grinned, and waved once she'd spotted him, it really probably wasn't anything too important. As she hurriedly walked over to him, though, he noticed that she didn't have her bag with her, and frowned again. "Light-kun! I'm so glad I managed to catch you~!" she beamed, unaware of the male attention she was receiving as she rushed over to him, skirt swaying a _bit_ precariously as she changed directions to weave around the desks in her way, though it was soon calmed.

He still frowned, though, they were almost like _vultures_ in the intensity of which they were staring.

True, she was... well, he _supposed_ she could be considered pretty (he _could_ appreciate beauty, after all, and really couldn't deny that she would be considered as such, with her especially clear skin, though how she managed to get enough sleep with her whacked-out and nearly-impossible-to-decipher schedule was honestly beyond him -_especially_ when she probably had to wake up _hours_ before arriving at his house) -she was really the type with a 'natural(ly)' pretty aura that came of not wearing any make-up (aside from, maybe, chapstick and/or sunscreen on occasion), her long onyx hair fluttering around her gently as she stopped in front of him, doe-like deep, caramel-chocolate-hazel eyes peeking up at him curiously -and childishly- from beneath equally luscious lashes...

Oh _gawd_ he was starting to sound like a fan boy! He thought, giving a light mental shudder. She was his _best friend_ for pete's sake! He only saw her as an annoya-er, dear _friend_ and little sister! Honestly! He knew that she had just as many 'fans' in the male population as he did in the 'female', though, maybe just a little less, due to her... strange... personality, but still enough to be considered a 'fan-club', if there really weren't one already (honestly, the creeps that existed in this day and age... stalkers!_Every_ one of them). Motioning for her to go on and to never mind his sudden revelation, she shrugged, and continued to speak chipperly, though she seemed a bit nervous.

"Uhm, well, I _know_ you promised to tutor me after school today, but..." she started, looking apologetic, "Uhm...I... I-_kindaforgotIhadClean-upDutytoday!_" she blurted out all in one breath, and flailing (more than) a bit as she did, "I'm _so_ sorry, Light-kun! And you have Prep today, too..." she said, looking just a bit disappointed, as, being best friends, nearly-close-enough-to-be-able-to-randomly-stay-the-nights-over, she knew his schedule just as well as he did. Oh, yeah, and she could understand her garbled 'confession' speeches too. Amazing, considering how fast she could talk (seriously, if her words were a bullet, it'd travel faster than the train -_bullet_ train- at its highest velocity)!

Glaring at the guys that were staring at her the wrong way (and he would _know_, he _was_ a guy, after all -even if he wasn't attracted to his best friend, though he _could_ appreciate her apparent 'beauty' -but again she was just an annoy-er,_ dear best friend_ of his); he shrugged, "It's alright, Choukō," he promised -soothingly so that she didn't make any more of a scene than she already had (honestly, couldn't she go _one_ day without making one?), "I have some time, and we could probably get at least a half and hour or so in, before I had to go," he told her, patting her head -_really_, she had the mind-frame of a child...

Honestly.

She nodded, though, still looking a bit sad, though definitely more cheered up. "Really?" she asked, beaming once he gave another confirming nod, "Yay~!" she cheered, "Then, Choukō will bring some snacks, too!" she grinned, slipping into third person as she was wont to when extremely excited/nervous (or when she was trying lie and/or hide something).

Shaking his head, and sighing (though he did managed to give her a rather exasperated smile), he gave her another indulging pat, then shooed her off.

"That'd be nice," he agreed, "The usual, then?" he continued as he did so. Choukō just beamed and nodded in response.

"Of course!" she promised.

Light just smiled, as they walked down the hall, and stopped where they would have to part. "In that case, I'll see you later, alright?" he promised, as she nodded, and walked off, waving back cheerfully. He waved back until she couldn't see him anymore, before frowning. Perhaps it was a bit odd, but, as many rumors as there were, he and Choukō weren't together, or an 'item'. They were best friends, nothing more, nothing less.

Neither were interested in any relationships, and had come to an agreement some time ago, but he was starting to wonder if that was a good idea. It could get complicated if one of them fell in love...

Love, he thought, shaking his head with a snort. Seriously, he needed to stop reading Shakespeare before bed -especially the ones with 'Romance' as one of the main genres. The classics were great and all, he thought, unconsciously letting his feet lead him, but there should probably have been a limit to how much he read. Yeah... he hadn't done much in PE lately... And there were clubs that would probably let him 'temp' for a while, to break the monotony, but he would probably have to fight some of the captains off to keep them from trying to 'steal' him...

Heh. High School was so predictable... Well, _mostly_. Choukō being at school changed things -even _if_ she was all the way on the other side of the building and in the opposite wing. She always somehow managed to nab him for lunch, and they'd hide away somewhere quiet, while he'd listen to how her day went so far, what work she had missed (or forgotten, as was usually the case), and what she needed to make up, and possibly what plans they had.

Then they would plan 'study-dates', so that Light could help her raise her grades -although, perhaps he should focus on making sure she didn't forget to do (or bring) he work, considering how much of her 'failing' grades were due to that, he mused, lips quirking into a slight smile. Oh well, that idiot of a best fried was still his best friend, after all. Besides-

Hmn? He paused, blinking when he realized he'd found himself where the strange notebook had dropped. He frowned, and looking around, not really finding anyone. Strange. Shouldn't someone had picked the notebook up by now? And... 'Death... Note'...? he thought, blinking as he rapidly translated the English to Japanese.

A book about death? A Death log, maybe? Unable to dampen the morbid curiosity building up, he picked up the notebook, flipping through a few of the pages with a bit of a bored expression.

" '_How to use the Death Note_'..." he murmured, eyes scanning through the 'rules' and possible applications of its use. After a few seconds of skimming, he just snorted, scoffing as he turned away, tossing it back lightly without another glance. "How morbid," he thought, some people _honestly_ had too much time on their hands -making such an elaborate prank... Kinda sick, too, now that he thought about it, recalling the 'rules, uses, and ways'. Killing a person? Really? A Hate-Log, maybe? he thought, though he paused for a few seconds, before walking -discreetly- back the direction he had just come.

"..." looking around a bit inconspicuously, he turned and bent to pick the notebook up, quickly stuffing it into his bag and closing it, before heading back as if he hadn't just done some misdeed that he may or may not later regret.

_Guess this means I'm pretty sick, too..._

Heh. he might actually have laughed, were he not so startled by a 'surprise tackle' from behind him that nearly knocked him over. "Oof-!" he muttered, heart beating wildly at the thought of having been discovered.

"Light-kun!" the ever cheerful girl grinned, releasing the suddenly pale brunette without noticing his distinct pallor at all. And, once realizing that it had been Choukō, he somehow managed force himself to calm down.

"Geez! Don't scare me like that!" he chided, though he made sure to keep his tone gentle and wear a smile, as to make sure she knew he was teasing -she did tend to take things rather personally after all... Well, whenever she managed to _realize_ it anyway. She _was_ just a bit dense most of the time, though one never really knew when something would fly over her head or not.

"Oh... right, sorry!" she managed to look a little abashed, smiling a bit sheepishly, though she did mean the apology, "But I _did_ call you a few times, though, Light-kun," she informed him, "What were you thinking about that put you into 'Dream' mode, anyways?" she asked, using the name she'd dubbed for the 'trances' he'd go into when deep into thinking.

"Eh? Ah, oh, well... Just some stuff," he shrugged, "Advanced Calculus and all that!" he added hastily when she frowned, looking like she was about to ask something. It wouldn't be til later that she'd realize he lied about that, though -they had the exact same classes, after all, just in a different order.

"Oh..." she said, mostly disinterested because it was math again... Although, there were times she was fascinated by it, but again. She could be rather finicky at times. Plus, mild ADHD, 'mild' dementia (or so it seemed, at times), and... well, a whole list of other things he could probably waste time listing, but again -he'd rather _not_ waste time, he thought, finally realizing that Choukō had been babbling about something, and was just coming to the end of her 'speech'.

Well, that was the most important part, after all, since she tended to go on long-winded and continuous tangents sometimes, too.

"...so would you mind too terribly?" she asked, and he blinked, trying to remember -oh, right.

"Of course not," he said, his scattered brain still sort of assembling and completely unaware of just what he'd agreed to, though he somewhat managed to disguise it, as he smiled, hiding his surprise when she handed him the empty bento box from lunch, earlier -oh, right. It'd probably be better to wash it sooner rather than later. Of course. His mom rather liked packing for Choukō as well, though, for some reason -even if she always tried to return the favor somehow. But, Light's mother had somehow managed to persuade her not to worry about it, though she sometimes still would (this was _Choukō_ he was talking about, after all).

Well, mild anxiety, really not much to do about it... Er, well, not at _this_ point, anyways...

Besides, with all the meds she was (probably) supposed to be taking, he was honestly more worried if some other medications didn't go too well together -like the Hyperactivity, er, _ADHD_ pill. Or if they weren't compatible at all...

"Thanks!" she grinned cheerfully, waving goodbye and leaving once more...

(For _real_, this time)

Light couldn't help but give a sigh or relief, as he continued to walk, empty-lunchbox in hand... And empty lunchbox that just so happened to be wrapped in pink, green, and other rather 'girly' colors.

He wouldn't realize this until he was nearly a full block away from the school, and the resulting embarrassment... Well, it wasn't too bad, aside from a bit of damage to his pride. All those people... seeing him openly carrying that empty bento wrapped in a pink and white edged and nearly rainbow, pastel colored handkerchief like it was an everyday occurrence...

Dear _lord_, he wanted to sink into the deepest pit of hell where no one would find him, and where he wouldn't have to hear the snickers following him, until he blushed slightly, and stuffed that into his bag as well...

So far, the day had been nearly the pits. _Seriously_.

* * *

><p><strong>More Notes and Other Stuff<strong> (ie the "End Notes/Extras"): And... Cut! *grins* I'd actually wanted to say so earlier, but obviously, this is the part of the story where Light-kun finds the Death Note! *cheers* Of course, no Ryuk yet, but that's ok! We all get to see him next chapter! I'm trying not to overlap too much with the anime/manga while keeping to the same storyline (with the addition of Choukō, of course, which'll make things happen quite differently, of course). But, as you've probably figured out, I like to take things slow~~

On the _other _hand, that's the last of the OCs (I know, sad. And no, Choukō's parent will probably never be mentioned... they will be either MIA, KIA, or just DOA -'dead on arrival' meaning dead before this story takes place).

Sooooo yeah~~ Next time: Ryuk appears! Yay~~

PS: I _do_ have the anonymity filter off, so you can review even if you don't have an account of Fanfiction. But, if you want a response to your review, either leave an email, use your account (for those who have them but are lazy), or, if you are a lazy little bugger like me, then please sign your anon-review with your account user. That's it! Til next time~~

**Choukō**: Bai-bai~~! *waves cheerfully*

**AoI**: ... I'm not even gonna ask how you got in here...

**Choukō**: Teehee~


	3. Shinigami and Secrets

**Title**: Just a Bit Kooky

**Alt. Title**: A Little Crazy

**Summary**: AU! What if Light had grown up with a Neighbor? A rather... _unique_... girl that has been his 'best friend' since elementary school...? A girl that may or may _not_ be just a _little_ Clinically Insane? What if she was the reason he had first wanted to be a Doctor...? And what if she had a secret of her own...?

**Warnings**: Crack! and Mild! Insanity (maybe just plain Idiocy, while we're at it. =P), Shounen-Ai Mentions!, _Possible_ Shoujo-Ai Mentions!, _Possibly!_Disturbing Misunderstandings, Definite AU! and probably more...

**Genres**: (Crack!) Humor/Parody & Friendship (No Romance, Pairings and/or shippings atm, sorry!)

**Notes**: Ryuk appears this chapter, yay~~! *cheers*

**DISCLAIMER**: Like I said, it's boring when things are done the same all the time. And lucky for me, all I need to do to get today's guest to announce the disclaimer is to toss him an apple... I don't feel like eating one today, so it's a win-win situation! Hit it, Ryuk!

**Ryuk**: kyukyukyuk~~ AoI-chan in no way owns me, Light, the Death Note, or L~~ She owns only Chouko-chan and this plot, hyukhyukhyuk~

**AoI**: That's right! I own nothing but the insanity!

**Ryuk**: hyukyukyuk... Can't wait to meet Chouko-chan~~*griiin*

**AoI**: Don't worry, you'll see her this chapter~ And~ Now that that's over... To the Chapter!

**Ryuk**: Hyukyukyuk~~

* * *

><p>He had just completed his schoolwork for the day (and most of the week while he was at it), when she appeared.<p>

He had already met the Shinigami that supposedly owned the Death Note now in his possession, managing to hide its existence from the rest of the world. It might also have helped that Choukō had been busier than usual for the past few days, and as such, they had not seen each other too often (it had been a bit strange not being awoken by the unbelievably-awake-so-early-in-the-mornings-female, but he had managed to somehow get used to it after falling out bed in shock the first time when he was actually awoken by his _alarm clock_ of all things -needless to say Ryuk had laughed himself silly at the strangeness of humans).

He had actually almost forgotten that they had re-scheduled her tutoring sessions for the week to compensate for her lack of tutelage. It was, of course, a bit alarming by how little he'd even seen her (supposedly home, sick, though it had only really been a twenty-four hour thing), though not entirely unwelcome. It wasn't too surprising, however, that he was quite startled when his door was suddenly opened (practically slammed into the wall, really) with all the force of one, hyper-active Choukō.

"Light-kun~~~ Choukō's finally back~~ and- eh?" She blinked, as she took in the scene in front of her after a distinct, and telltale crash from where Light had been sitting at his desk...

Idiotic -convenient, but stupid- wheeled chair, he thought, wincing as he sat up from where he's slipped out of his chair onto the floor, groaning slightly at the pain as Ryuk started to laugh, as the brown-haired teen wondered if he was losing too many braincells between his best friend and the shinigami that now followed him everywhere.

There was no way he _wasn't_, after all. It was a miracle his IQ hadn't dropped over the years, really... Or maybe it had, but he was too much of a genius for it to matter...

Naw. He was just resilient.

"Ughhh, hey, Choukō..." He greeted, not really looking at his friend as he hissed slightly, rubbing the tender spot on his skull -he was pretty sure it was bruised. Had he just seen her expression, he would have been rather nonplussed by the uncharacteristically serious look on her face.

Really, though, he wouldn't have to worry _too_ much seeing that by the time he was able to look at her clearly again, her expression had turned to that of innocent worry.

Ryuk had not caught the stare during his laughing fit either, or he also might've been more careful.

Choukō carefully skirted around the blue-lipped, ragged-winged Death God, all the while pretending she could not see the monsterly (yes, that is the word she used) apparition, as her worry for her best friend overrode her illogical fears. Besides, she was probably just hallucinating again...not that that was particularily good either, but recognizing one's faults _was_ the road to recovery...

Or so they said, anyways... Wait, who said that...? Meh, whatever, must not be important, she thought, dismissing her inner ramblings.

"Light-kun-! Are you okay?" she exclaimed, kneeling down beside her somewhat disoriented friend, seeming for all the world like she could neither see, or hear, the bluish-skinned, gothic-winged creature.

"Yeah... I'm fine," he groaned, allowing her to take his arm in an effort to help him up as he did.

She just frowned slightly, "Chouko _told_ you that wheelie-chair would get you hurt one day," she scolded lightly as he righted the chair, her hands fisted at her hips as she pouted. He never listened.

"Yes, yes, so you said," he agreed. Of course, he didn't add that it had been sort of _her_ fault that he'd fallen, as it had, of course, been partly his own for allowing himself to get so distracted.

Ryuk watched on silently, looking quite curiously at Chouko and then Light, studying the two for a moment, before wandering over to Light's shoulder again having gotten used to sticking with the genius brunette. The girl honestly didn't seem especially important, though she _was_ a bit of a strange girl as far as he could tell. He had, at one point, heard Light and his mother talking about his supposed 'best friend', who was apparently practically an adopted sibling to the boy that currently had one of his two Death Notes in his possession.

He had wondered what kind of person she'd be, aside from some speculation from earlier conversations, but he found that the real thing wasn't quite as she had been described -not that he had been henging on the description he had heard to be entirely accurate, but still. Although, there was definitely something different about her, a strange light in her brownish-rust colored eyes, and something off about her in general...

Oh well, he thought, it was probably as rumor (what he'd heard while shamelessly eavesdropping) said, and she was mentally 'unstable', though she seemed stable enough at the moment. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if she had been the one to pick up his Death Note rather than Light...

Naw, Light was too much fun. "Light, hey, heeeeeey, Liiiight~~" he muttered, poking the human teen in the shoulder and causing him to wince lightly at the sharpness of his claws -Ryuk made sure not to stab him too noticably, though. "Got any apples?" he asked, feeling bored again. He had seen Light help Sayu study, and he didn't wanna be stuck watchinig him help Chouko study, as intruigued as he was.

Light just twitched, lips tightening just minisculely as he kept his concentration on his onyx-haired friend as they spoke, Light showing her what she'd missed and what she would have to do to make up the work she needed to. Ryuk pouted, disliking being ignored, though he knew Light couldn't really talk to him in front of another human. Thankfully, though, his chance came soon, as Chouko finally dropped her pencil -and the upper half of her body- and the small study table they were sitting at (Ryuk had only seen it pulled out when Sayu had needed a lot of help, otherwise the thing stayed out of sight in Light's closet, when commented on, though, Light had explained that it took up too much space to be out all the time).

"Fuwaa~~!" Chouko pouted, practically throwing herself onto the study desk. "Chouko. is. tiiiiiireeeed~~~ I don't wanna do any more math!" she grumbled childishly, turning her head so that her cheek was resting against the table as Light chuckled.

"Why don't you take a break then, and get us something to drink?" he asked, a light, amused smile on his face, though his eyes were guarded, Ryuk could see.

Chouko brightened at that, and sat up again, "And snacks? Can I ask Auntie for some snacks too?" she asked excitedly as Light chuckled.

"Yeah, snacks too," he said indulgently as she cheered, throwing her hands into the air before scrambling to get up.

"Yippee~~! Chouko will be back soon!" she exclaimed, dashing down the stairs to peste- er, politely ask Yagami-san if it was alright to prepare some snacks for her and Light's study session.

Light turned to Ryuk, frowning. "I told you not to bother me when there are people around, Ryuk," he stared (not quite glaring) at the shinigami, rubbing the poked shoulder now that he wouldn't be questioned for it.

Ryuk just grinned, "I was bored, though~~ And I still want that apple, by the way," he informed the Death Note wielder, before pausing and looking towards the door that Chouko had run out only seconds ago. "So? Who was that, Light~ Your girlfriend~~?" he teased.

Light scowled, glaring lightly at the shinigami. "Later, and you who she is. I know you were eavedropping on the conversation with my mom earlier this week," he told the shinigami, who just continued to grin unrepentantly, before sighing. "She's been my friend since primary school, if you must know, though. She's a bit strange, but," he shrugged, "She's sincere and has a good heart," he murmured, expression softening for a bit. What? You can just spend about a decade of your life knowing someone and not come to care about them at least a bit!

Ryuk grinned, "hyukhyukhyuk~~ So you're sure she's not your girlfriend?" he teased again, causing the brunette to twitch.

"I _told_ you Ryuk-" he started, only to stop as a gasp reached their ears. He frowned at turned to see a wide-eyed Chouko, staring at him before...glancing at Ryuk? Light frowned. "Chouko, what-"

"You- You can see him too?" she whispered, almost unheard but for the sudden, eerie quiet that had fallen in the room. Ryuk was staring as well, as she kept staring between her long-time best friend and the shinigami that he had been talking to. "Light-kun," her hands and voice were trembling slightly, he could see from the ripples in the glasses of juice she had brought up. "It-It's not just Chouko's imagination... Light-kun can see it too? !" she exclaimed softly, eyes filling with tears as she felt her legs giving out.

"Too...?" Light had blinked, before Chouko's legs gave out, "Ah, Chouko-" he exclaimed, managing to at least catch the tray before it all fell to the ground. Quickly, placing the tray of snacks onto the table, he rushed over to Chouko, who was quietly wiping her tears away and sniffing, "Chouko..." his voice softened as he kneeled carefully beside her, "Chouko, what did you mean by 'I can see it _too_'...?" he asked slowly, slightly worried for his friend as he quietly ushered her up to sit on his bed, while sending Ryuk a look which Ryuk returned, looking just as startled and confused.

A million thoughts whirred through his mind, but for the moment, Light focused on comforting the girl that had been his friend since primary school, and the girl who had come be like a sibling to him -maybe more.

Chouko just sniffed quietly for a minute, before looking up at Light with a watery smile. "I- Chouko always thought she was going crazy," she murmured, sniffling as she spoke, her voice soft and wavering a bit as she told Light of a side he had never trully known of. "Always dreaming of a desert-like place where strange creatures live, where they write in books while watching us, and-and... Chouko would always wake up, and think it was all a dream, but it wasn't. Sometimes, sometimes Chouko would see others, people not like Light and Chouko, and it scares me..." she finished softly, tears no longer streaming though one or two still fell, no longer using the overly cheerful and childish third person speech that she was typically wont to.

Light frowned, "Chouko..." he murmured, hugging the distressed girl, as Ryuk watched on, frowning. What the girl had described had basically sounded like the Shinigami's realm summarized, but what bothered him the most, was that a human could _see_ him. A human could see him without having touched his Death Note... This was... this was strange... this was...

Ryuk grinned as the two humans payed him no attention. This was _interesting~~~_ he thought, resisting the urge to cackle as Light had when they'd first met -that would be just plain creepy, even he knew that. Clearing his expression, he replaced it with concern and curiosity, hovering closer to the duo, as the female calmed down.

"Ne Light," he said at last, causing Light to look up semi-quizzically and annoyed at him. "Has she ever touched a Death Note?" he asked, before turning to the girl, "Ne, Chouko-chan, do you remember when you first started having these dreams?" he asked curiously, wondering if this was why her eyes were rusty-colored, when he knew they were probably brown to humans. If he was right, then maybe...

Light looked irritated before glancing at Chouko when she shook her head. "No, Chouko's had them for as long as she can remember," she murmured, looking up at Ryuk with honest eyes.

Light gave her a somewhat worried look. "Are you sure?" he asked, "Maybe you forgot...?" even Light's curiosity was peaked now, he knew as well as Ryuk that no human could see Shinigami without having touched their Death Note.

Chouko started to shake her head and deny it, before pausing, eyes widening slightly as she looked to Light, "I do- wait a second... What if... Light-kun, you don't think it could have been around the time Mama and Papa died, do you...?" she asked, looking a bit worried as she tried to think back, "Chouko can't remember much before they died, but..." she frowned, trying to recall anything that might have been it...

Nothing but a fuzzy, foggy haze filled her mind, though there were some slight indents as if it were a static-filled video, and dull, distant, muffled voices... could it be...?

Light nodded slightly as she thought, "It... could be... but... that still doesn't explain why she can see you, Ryuk," he pointed out. "She's never touched your Death Note."

Ryuk nodded, it was true... Ryuk hadn't come down in the last century, so... it couldn't be...

Suddenly, Light frowned, "Ryuk..."

"Yeah?" Ryuk looked at the boy curiously.

"Can Shinigami Eyes be inherited...?" he asked slowly, as Ryuk's eyes widened, could it be...

"I don't think so, not many people have ever used a Death Note, so it's never really happened... It's a possibility, though..." he frowned, "Huh, never really thought of it like that..." he said slowly, "It's still not very likely, though... If it was, it'd either be on full power or it'd be entirely extinct considering the last time a human got a Death Note and made the trade..."

Light nodded slowly, "But it's still a possibility," he asked, more a statement than a questions.

Ryuk fell silent as Chouko watched the two talk, knowing that Light was definitely smarter than her, considering his 'genius' IQ, while she didn't really know how Shinigami thought, but...

Finally, Ryuk nodded. "Yeah... It's possible... especially if there was a catalyst for it..." he admitted slowly, "It might actually work..." both their eyes trailed over to Chouko was still trying to take this in with wide eyes...

If the theory was true, then someone, somewhere up the line in Chouko's family, had been a wielder of the Death Note.

"Eh...?" she blinked, still somewhat clueless to the conversation going on...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>More Notes and Other Stuff<strong> (ie the "End Notes/Extras")**: The end! Well, no, not really, but this _is_ the end of the chapter. Whew! Who knew I could write drama? Sadly, this chapter doesn't seem to be coming out the way I wanted, but after three re-writes, I've given up and chosen the one that worked best.

So yay! Some insight into Chouko's past...sorta... maybe? I dunno, I've been working on three-four hours of sleep and helluva lot of caffeine for the past week or so, so I may end up editting this later...possibly...

Whatever. I'm gonna stop before I start rambling again. SO! Ryuk meets Chouko, and a little of her secret is revealed. Still, what _was_ the catalyst for Chouko's strange dreams and her Shinigami's sight? The world may never know~~

...Okay, enough drama! This was supposed to be comedy, damnit! Still... hopefully Light falling out of his chair was funny. Originally I was going to have Ryuk laugh and openly tease Light about Chouko in front of her, but then Chouko would definitely have reacted, and then it wouldn't be as much fun...

Still, at least I can guarantee this will be the last serious chapter for quiiite a while. I'm still debating whether I should make the next chapter L or Ray Penbar's appearance...

Chouko still doesn't know Light's Kira, btw, and she didn't hear Ryuk calling Light's name when he asked for the apple, so that explains why she didn't react earlier. I _also_ debated having Chouko do a lot of things this past chapter, but in the end, serious-ish won, since no one can stay cheerful all the time, and I needed to make Chouko seem more realistic rather than (humor) trigger-happy and hyper all the time. So you get to see pain... lots of it. still, I tried to keep it from being too angsty, hopefully that worked~~ -w-;;;;

So yeah, in any case, I'm gonna need everyone to tell me which they prefer next! Ray Penbar and the bus hijacking with Chouko going with Light instead of some random girl, or skipping over to college, where Light meets L? And L also meets Light's nut of a best friend Chouko? So again, PLEASE TELL ME! Leave a review or something.

Allllso! I am putting up a poll to see which story people would like me to post after this one's done, or half-way completed~~ So please vote for that too~~!

Ciao for now! And Happy Christmas, Everyone!

~~ AoI / Advent of Insanity


End file.
